<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard To Escape by Burnt_Romances</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709229">Hard To Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances'>Burnt_Romances</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Drunk Harry, Drunk Sex, M/M, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>公厕play/drunk slut Harry/你哥也不是什么好人:D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard To Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        Harry的出逃计划是在前一晚露馅的。</p><p>        "我不会再在洛杉矶呆下去了，妈妈，"他正坐在他妈妈的司机的车上，"我要回伦敦。找我爸爸。"在被送回近棕榈泉那栋豪宅的路上。</p><p>        "你想让我留在这儿只是因为我能给你带来利益，你希望我和你一样从事演艺事业，"男孩垂下眼睑，睫毛微微颤抖着。他的声音听上去并不愤怒，但有点难过，"但我不会的。我已经十七岁半了，知道我真正想要的是什么——我想成为一名服装设计师。只有爸爸支持我的梦想。所以我要回去。"</p><p>        电话那边的女人又说了些什么，Harry只是咬紧了唇。</p><p>        "希望以后你会穿上我设计的裙子。"他挂断电话前这样说。</p><p>        他长出了口气，侧过头看窗外掠过的闪烁灯光，又看向后视镜里那个秃顶司机。"嘿，"他努力使自己的声音听上去俏皮点儿，"随便挑个地方把我放下，我给你钱，成吗？"</p><p>        那个新来的男人和他在后视镜里对视了一眼，冷冰冰地说："我会因此丢掉工作的，Harry。"</p><p>        他就料到会是这样。"好吧，"他耸耸肩表示理解，"大家都不容易。"于是他继续心烦意乱地侧过头去看那些模糊的街景，直到某家711隔着车窗在他眼前停滞下来——堵车了。</p><p>        "搞什么......"司机嘟哝着，一再摁响喇叭，前面的车依然纹丝不动。于是他下了车打算去看看"到底是哪个狗娘养的挡了他的道"，走前还不忘尽职地提醒Harry"你好好呆在这儿"。</p><p>        "哦，"男孩眨了眨眼，"谢谢提醒。"</p><p> </p><p>        Louis决定在离开洛杉矶前和朋友们喝顿送别酒。</p><p>        "所以，"Jack，那个左耳戴一只银耳圈的男孩灌下一大口金汤力，打趣着Louis，"告诉我们为什么要回伦敦去，是洛杉矶的辣妹不够多还是雨天不够多？"</p><p>        大家都笑起来，Louis也是。他想了想认真地回答："都不是。来之前我以为这里遍地都是明星，每天都能偶遇好几个。洛杉矶让我失望了。"</p><p>        某种程度上这里确实让他失望——在刚结束四个月短暂却令人心碎的恋情后。</p><p>        他们又闲聊了几句，买了另一轮酒，然后那男孩出现在大家面前。他看上去醉得不轻，长到肩膀的卷发垂下来厚重的一绺遮住眼睛。他直勾勾地盯着Louis。</p><p>        "嗨，"他的音色浑厚低沉，又因醉酒的原因听上去轻飘飘的，"可以给我你的电话号码吗？"</p><p>        Louis一瞬有点发懵。Jack最先笑出了声，Anthony也在一边打趣："我们美国人都是这么直接。"</p><p>        "我不是美国人，"男孩反驳道，尾音有点发软，"我是英国人。"</p><p>        "当然你是英国人。全世界除了伦敦人没人会这么说话。"Louis歪了歪头，希望男孩不会介意他拿他的口音开玩笑。"你成年了吗？"男孩身上那件仿佛高中棒球队队服的宽大T恤让他对此深表怀疑。</p><p>        高个男孩点点头："我十九岁了，"他看上去不太高兴，小声嘟哝着，"是我来要你的电话号码，现在怎么反倒像我被查户口一样。"</p><p>        Louis笑了出来，将杯中的金汤力一口饮尽，站起了身。"走吧，"他拍了拍男孩的肩，"我给你买杯气泡水，然后送你回去找你的小朋友们。"</p><p>        "我没有朋友，"男孩高他不少，轻松地反握住他的手臂将他们的距离骤然拉近。他湿热辛辣的鼻息喷在Louis的颈侧，"陪陪我吧——daddy。"</p><p>        Louis稍稍抬头，看到头顶的灯光在男孩浅色的虹膜上分解成斑斓的彩色。他白皙的皮肤上蒙着一层浅浅的粉，红润饱满的双唇微张，露出一点白皙的门齿。</p><p>        好吧，Louis想，反正他本来就不是什么正人君子。</p><p> </p><p>        男厕所的门上没有贴禁止乱搞的标志，再者他们进来时已经听到最尽头那间里传出来的莺声燕语。Louis把男孩摁在那扇涂满涂鸦的门板上，舌尖灵活地撬开他的牙关滑过上颚，嘬吮着男孩沾满酒味的舌头和贝齿。他们的鼻尖磕在一起，舌头打着架，Louis的手指深深扣进男孩蓬松卷曲的发间。</p><p>        "你叫什么，小卷毛？"接吻的间隙Louis气喘吁吁地吻他。"Harry。"得到对方笃定的回答。</p><p>        "Harry，Harry......"他把一个个吻印在Harry的颈窝里，"你真可爱，Harry。"</p><p>        他褪掉Harry那条紧得像是随时要缯裂开来的牛仔裤，听到男孩喘着粗气问："那你呢？你叫什么？"</p><p>         Louis眨了眨眼。"William。"</p><p>         "这是你的真名吗？"</p><p>         "——这是专属于你的名字。"他在他唇角亲了一下，手指探进那个温热的隐秘的小穴。Harry明显抖了一下，Louis用一个又一个吻安抚他，手指在干燥的甬道里艰难地做着扩张。他有随身带套的习惯，但不包括润滑液。扩张的过程对他们来说都是一种折磨。密闭的卫生间里的空气逐渐升温，几缕暧昧的黏液被Louis的手指带出，在Harry的股间摇晃着，断掉了。</p><p>        抽插的手指变成三根，男孩从喉咙里溢出过多过碎的低喘，Louis一再确保他没事才敢继续。手指碾过某个神秘的点，"哈啊——"Harry的头向上高抬，浑浊的绿眼仁里投映出吊灯苍白的光。他漂亮的颈子暴露在空气中，汗珠黏着发丝贴在皮肤上，喉结慌乱地上下滚动着，"那——那是什么？"</p><p>        "那是快乐的小钥匙，我的小卷毛。"</p><p>        Louis抽出手指，脱下裤子，在早已勃起的阴茎上抹了两把肠液权当润滑剂。他架起男孩两条纤长漂亮的胳膊，让他的脚能支撑在马桶上，沉甸甸的龟头小心翼翼地对准那个娇贵的小洞，好像那是什么价值连城的玉器，需要他不出半点差错去雕琢。他大概也有点喝高了。</p><p>        "快，快点......"Harry小半只拳头塞在嘴里，说话含含糊糊的，"别磨磨唧唧的。"</p><p>        于是Louis遵命。他缓慢地推进，边把男孩那只沾满了牙印和口水的拳头从嘴里扯出来轻轻地啄吻。"叫出来，Harry。"他轻声下令，"就当为我。"</p><p>        尽管经过了扩张，男孩的粉穴还是紧得要命，那些过分柔软过分潮湿的蜜肉吃紧了他的阴茎，紧紧地勾勒出每一根血管的纹理。他不会还是处子吧——这个念头突然闪进Louis的脑中，像弦一样啪嚓断了。</p><p>        他的刘海被汗水黏在额头上，Harry一边竭力稳住身子一边帮Louis把那些柔软的额发拨到一边，吻他亮晶晶的额头。他也出了不少汗，另一只攀在Louis后背的手不自觉地陷紧了。"Da-daddy......"他吃力地嘤咛，"我痛......"</p><p>       "忍一忍，"Louis开始缓慢地抽插。Harry肥大的T恤从肩头滑落，露出圆润的肩膀和锁骨下半只翅膀的墨痕。"这是甜蜜的代价。"</p><p>         Harry在他的怀里，又湿又暖，一呼一吸还沾着浓浓的威士忌味儿，像是一块正在融化的酒心巧克力。他窄而结实的腰肢被Louis握在手里，后者开始了用力的顶弄。他又快又狠地不断撞向Harry的最深处，龟头一次又一次顶过他那"快乐的小钥匙"，发出咕嘟嘟的水声。Harry压抑的呻吟声被淹没在囊袋顶撞皮肤和肠液涌出穴口的淫靡声音中。</p><p>        "轻，轻点—daddy......"男孩的声音染上了哭腔，眼角堆满了泪，可怜兮兮地求饶着，"我......我会被你干怀孕的......"</p><p>        Louis被他的话逗笑了。"那就太好了，"他的手揉搓着Harry饱满滑腻的臀肉。他曾以为他是个未经情事的清纯高中生，现在又觉得他反倒像个经验颇丰的婊子，而他只是他今晚的目标而已。</p><p>        "你，你还笑......"男孩的嗔怪在Louis眼中不过是变本加厉的调情。快感如密集的鼓点般席卷了Harry，他几乎要支撑不住身子，抵在马桶边缘的靴子打了几次滑，最终无力地悬在空中，仅凭Louis摁在他腰肢的手和钉在他体内的阴茎才没跌下去。他听到一门之隔外水龙头被打开的声音，水流滑进水槽的声音与他体内涌动的水声交融在一起，将他推至快乐的顶峰。他甚至没被碰一下就到达了高潮。</p><p>        大股大股的白色液体喷在Louis的卫衣上，顺着他的大腿流下来。Harry一只手绝望地捂住脸，Louis的动作僵了一下。他用拇指在衣服上沾了点精液，摁住Harry的下巴把液体擦在男孩的嘴唇和牙齿上。"你真可爱。尝尝你自己。"</p><p>        他又在他体内捣弄了几下，在高潮前及时拔出阴茎射在了外面。他不想给男孩造成太大的困扰。他放开Harry，对方还有些站不稳，晕乎乎的几乎快要跌倒。</p><p>        "对了——"Louis想起什么，又摁住Harry的肩把他翻了个个。后者还没反应过来，屁股上就传来了一股痛痒感。</p><p>        他呲牙咧嘴地问："你在干嘛？"</p><p>        "给你你想要的，"Louis心满意足地把圆珠笔放回衣兜里，用力拍了一下男孩的屁股，发出清脆的响声，"我的电话号码。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        一个月后。</p><p>        Louis寻着地址找到了伦敦市郊那幢华丽的白色别墅。他在网上看到这家人正在招法语私教。很少人知道Louis的专业就是法语，虽然他大学的大部分时间都花在其他地方，毕业后的工作也和专业毫不相干，但应付一个准备去巴黎读服装设计的十七岁男孩还是轻而易举。再加上这份工作任务量不大，薪水却不少，他自然乐意得很。他没见过那男孩的照片，只知道他叫Harry——倒是让他想起那个和他分享了绝妙一炮的Harry。</p><p>        应门的是温和的老管家。他接过他的行头让他先在会客厅稍等一会，小少爷这会儿在院子里打网球，估计稍后才会回来。Louis在那张皮质沙发上拘谨地坐了十分钟，检查了一次自己的发型和着装，用手机看了两次时间。他有些不耐烦，脚尖轻点着地面。这时门厅有些响动，有人来了。</p><p>        Louis一抬头，正好与他的小圣娼撞了个对视。Harry的头发又长了，被随意地扎成一个小髻。他戴一条粉色的束发带，穿了一身白色的T恤短裤，露出大片甜蜜的肌肤，涂满纹身的手臂和纤长结实的小腿。</p><p>        Louis先打破了沉默："你告诉我你成年了。"</p><p>        糟糕，他本可以想出个更酷的开场白的。</p><p>        Harry眨眨眼睛，向他走近几步。Louis闻到他身上淡淡的汗味和草香，一个月前那个醉醺醺的，甜美的洛杉矶之夜又闯进了他的记忆。</p><p>        "而你，Tomlinson先生，"现在他们的距离近得Louis可以看到他脖颈上的细汗，Harry笑得很甜，"你告诉我你叫William。"</p><p>        "我没说谎，"Louis耸耸肩，"William是我的中间名。你为什么不给我打电话？"</p><p>        "怪就怪你的破笔，我回去用手机对着屁股拍了百来张照片，那堆数字早就花得一塌糊涂了。而且——我第二天就回伦敦了。"男孩说着趁男人不注意在他颧骨上啄了一下，"反正我们现在又见到了不是吗？"</p><p>        说得倒是。Louis心想，附和着男孩热切的吻。他们还真是孽缘深重。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>END.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>